The present disclosure relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products for verifying compliance with data access policies.
Database technology allows users to access vast amounts of data with relative ease. For example, users or applications can use predefined queries that execute within a database and return results to the user.
However, in some contexts, it can be difficult to manage access control to data within the database. For example, while the data owner may define respective data access policies with respect to particular data, data owners may increasingly use untrusted third party databases to store their data and/or answer user queries. As such, it may be possible for a third-party server storing the database and/or a client querying the database to collude into providing access to records outside of that allowed by the corresponding access policies. It may therefore be increasingly difficult for data owners to ensure that their access policies area followed by the untrusted database or associated server(s) that store the data, and/or by the untrusted users/clients that access the data.